Taking Care of Shinigami-sama
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Kid lands himself in the infirmary and Soul and Black Star, with legit reasons, have been forced to take care of him. Well, at first they are reluctant but seeing as their friend has a temporary slight memory loss, sensitivity, and a new preferable personality... Death The Kid x Black Star (DeathStar), Death The Kid x Soul (KidSoul) Yaoi Crossdressing


**This story is meant to be a bit crack and romance but mostly smutty because... yeah. I hope this idea wasn't taken yet...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Again!?" Kid only stared at the ceiling with crossed arms. He was in the infirmary after another three-star mission and came back not looking so good. He practically had a hole blown in his abdomen and even the thick bandages wrapped around it wasn't holding the blood up so good. Stein, who was sitting in his wheel chair behind Kid's friends, had did his best to fix up the wound while being constantly reminded not to dissect the boy. The reason why everyone was shocked yet exasperated is because the same incident happened to the shinigami, except his chest had been burnt up pretty bad.

"I can take it." He grumbled and Liz only rolled her eyes, knowing how stubborn her meister was being.

"You had a hole blown in you and all you can say is,'I can take it'?" She mocked while impersonating Kid's voice. The shinigami frowned.

"I'm fine. It's not like I was going to die or anything-"

"But you could have lived with so many disabilities! Just be thankful Black Star found you passed out in the middle of nowhere during his own mission." Kid now glared at the mentioned meister, who only cocked his head.

"That dumbass found me hours after the incident. Hell, he didn't even recognize me at first!"

"Hey, I had a lot on my mind during that time, alright?" Black Star countered and Tsubaki muttered quickly, "In which he means he was thinking about eating."

Maka huffed.

"Looks like we'll have to help takeover for you. This is the second time all of us are going to break our backs for this. What distracted you anyway? I thought you grew out of your bad habit."

"Well too bad, it was his bad habit that nearly got us killed. He was too busy being fascinated by the enemies' clothes." Liz growled and Kid carefully avoided her dark gaze with a sweat, "No matter how many times me and Patty practically screamed for him to pay attention, he was still eyeing them all hungry-like and-"

"Shut up."

"And why should I? You deserve this since you're the one who failed the mission."

"I admit that I wasn't exactly... focused but there's no need to act like a bitch about it." Kid said with clear irritation in his friends' eyes widened at the fact that Kid had swore at his own weapon. Everyone was darting their eyes between Liz and Kid, wondering what was going to happen next. To their surprise, she grinned smugly.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to-" Tsubaki chose this time to place her hands over Black Star's ears to avoid tainting his mind with the very vivid threats Kid shot out. Soul's mouth dropped while Maka's eyebrows rose higher with each threat. Patty was giggling madly near a wall and Stein was listening amusingly.

"What? What is he saying?" Black Star asked after seeing everyone's unique expressions but was ignored.

"-and shove it in a place where you wish you had your mother's hand to hold." Making sure that he was done, Tsubaki uncovered Black Star's ears while Liz got over her initial shock.

"Uh... K-Kid..?"

"Ehe, let's leave him alone for now." Maka said nervously, practically feeling the black-haired meister's hate vibes. Black Star grinned.

"Yeah! He needs this like he needs a hole in the chest."

...

"Ahem, the drugs should be wearing out about now." Stein finally interrupted the silent, cold room. He wheeled his chair forward and sighed. "You'll have to excuse his strange behaviour. The drugs must have done a number in his head."

"You don't say..." Soul muttered and shuddered when Kid's golden eyes slowly leered at him. Stein rolled to his desk and pulled out a bunch of files from the printer.

"Unfortunately, our shinigami has been injured severely so his stay in the infirmary could last up to two months at most."

"Two months!?" Everyone exclaimed. The doctor twisted the large screw in his head.

"For your information, it was a little difficult fixing his digestive area as well as putting his kidney back in the best shape I could make it. He is going to need a bit of physical therapy as well as mental therapy so he can properly work down 'there' again."

"Jeez, that does sound like a lot..." Maka whispered and looked up. "Will you be able to get him there in just two months?" Stein blinked behind his glasses.

"That's the part I was getting at. I won't be able to get him back where he needs to be since the elites will have to take over. This includes me so in the meantime, either you guys or a volunteer will have to take responsibility.

All eyes fell on Liz, who blushed and scowled.

"Why are you all looking at me!? It's not my fault he landed himself in the infirmary!" She yelled defensively and quickly looked at Soul, who blankly looked back.

"What?"

"If Kid requires assistance 'down there' then obviously a boy will have to do it." Soul flushed and realized that everyone was starting to agree.

"I-I'm a boy but what makes you think I have time to take care of him!?" Maka scoffed while crossing her arms.

"And what do you have to do that is so important? It's not like you'll be missing out on anything."

"B-But..."

"Hya-ha-ha! Looks like I'll be heading out for training now-!" Tsubaki grabbed the collar of Black Star's shirt and yanked him back.

"I don't think it would be fair to Soul-kun if he is the only one taking time out of his schedule," Tsubaki said sternly and Black Star instantly slumped while Soul told her not to call him 'Soul-kun', "I believe Black Star has more than enough time to help out."

"Tsubakiiiii. I thought you were on my side."Black Star complained and the girl smiled. Liz smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, it looks like it's settled then."

"No it's not!" The two boys yelled as the girls walked to the door. Stein only shrugged and followed the females so they could notify the staff and official death scythes.

"It shouldn't be that hard. It's only a matter of patience and persistence really."

"We don't have either of those qualities!"

"You will soon~ Well, then..." Once the scientist left with a smirk, Soul huffed and looked at Kid, jumping when he realized that the meister had been eyeing him the whole time.

"Jeez, I hope those drugs wear off soon. He's starting to creep me out." Kid sat up and drew his eyes slowly from Soul to Black Star, who could not help but shiver a little.

"Wh-What?"

Kid blinked and frowned.

"Why am I here?"

Both boys fell to the ground.

* * *

"Okay, so Kid just experienced memory loss." Soul stated while leaning against the shelf of a medicine rack. Black Star leaned against the closed door of the storage room.

"I hope it doesn't become a regular thing. I'd hate to spend a whole day repeating this."

"Oh, shut up. I bet you'd like to spend a whole day with Kid." Black Star flushed.

"No I wouldn't! H-He's annoying and..."

"And what? Sexy?"

"If anything, I bet you'd want to be alone with him." Soul scowled beside his blushed.

"As if. I've always seen the way you look at him."

"With hate!"

"With passion."

"You're one to talk. During our last sleepover, you were talking in your dream."Black Star said with a smirk, causing Soul blush even more ,"You wouldn't stop moaning his name-"

"Shut up!"

"And you kept spreading your legs. Who would have thought that you imagined Kid doing you?"

"I-I don't! Th-That was just a... weird dream I had, it was nothing relating to my conscience of course." The weapon countered, "And it's no different from you. I caught you fingering yourself when I opened your door one time-"

"I wasn't!" Black Star yelled as his face reddened but Soul continued with a smirk.

"And you looked like you were enjoying calling out his name and dirtying your fingers-"

"That wasn't me!" Soul's smirk widened and Black Star scowled."I-I was... was sick a-and..."

"Sick of using your fingers instead of Kid?"

"Ye- no! Dammit Soul..." The weapon laughed and uncrossed his arms.

"It's fine. I'm sort of guilty of borrowing Maka's toys once in a while-"

"Or a banana."

"-Or a banana-wait, how did you-!?" Black Star gave a sly look.

"That time when you were having a quick breakfast before class started... You seemed to be enjoying your meal real good."

"Fuck you!" Before Black Star could respond, Soul yanked his shirt and pointed ahead. The assassin turned to look at whatever the weapon was pointing at and finally caught what it was.

"Why are you pointing at that?" He asked after a minute of being confused. Soul rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper in the meister's ear. Black Star continued to stare ahead blankly before his cheeks gained color at every word Soul spoke. Finally, when the death scythe moved away, Black Star was shaking his head rapidly.

"We are not doing that!"

"Why not?"

"Th-That's embarrassing. He'd make fun of us." Soul glanced out the glass of the door to see Kid staring longily out the window.

"Well, we're the only ones who know that Kid has short-term memory loss. Plus, the drugs have yet to wear off. Who knows what he's gonna do."

"... I dunno..."

"I'll call you 'God' for the rest the day."

"What are we waiting for!?"

* * *

It has been thirty minutes since Soul and Black had ran into the storage room. Kid was slightly urked about how long his friends were spending time in there. He wondered if he was the reason why they left but the sight of a butterfly with breath-taking wings landing on the window sill stopped him from thinking any further. The sound of muffled yelling brought him out of his distraction but it was silent again.

What were they talking about?

He sighed heavily and stared back out the window. Just as his eyes set on a white bunny hopping around, giving him a strange urge to kick it, the storage door opened and Black Star hopped out while Soul followed while turning off the storage room's light. Kid turned his head while getting ready to demand what they were discussing about when his mouth hung open.

"Hey, Kid! We're gonna make you be able to pee again in no time!" Black Star happily said while giving a thumb's up. Soul rolled his eyes at that statement. Kid was too busy taking in everything to respond and knew his lower abdomen was fine. He knew this very well since a buldge began to form in his pants.

"Y-You guys..."

Black Star flopped into a chair next to him and crossed his legs.

"We should make him wear a diaper!" He exclaimed and Soul opened a cabinet.

"Or use a bottle. Remember, we're here to help not humiliate him."

"What the hell are you both wearing!?" Kid finally yelled and was only met with blank stares. It is not like he did not appreciate the view, it was the matter of keeping the pillow on his lap that he was on edge about.

"Clothes." Soul smartly said while closing a drawer and did not miss the glare. "What wrong with setting the mood?"

"What mood!?" Kid'd narrowed eyes altered when the scythe sat on the edge of his bed, placing a leg over the other. He could not help but gaze at the teen's stocking-covered legs. How the _fuck_ did Soul look so good in stockings?

"You see, male patients tend to feel more comfortable with a nurse than a doctor because-"

"They wanna fuck them." Black Star added and Kid could not help but mentally agreed as he stated at the assassin's figure.

"-Right. Since we are your best pals and should show some sympathy-"

"-We decided to make you comfortable."

"A bit too comfortable." Kid muttered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. Just... just don't do anything weird." Soul gave a sly smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **Oh come on. I couldn't have been the only one thinking about this. I am? Well fuck. Favorite, follow, review, and I'll post the next chapter. It'll only be like, 3-4 chapters long anyway. The next chapter is Kid 'singling-out' Soul and Black Star, and the last chapter is them getting together. That's all I can think of really.**

 **Until then...**


End file.
